Battle of Geonosis
The First Battle of Geonosis, commonly known simply as the Battle of Geonosis, was the first major battle between the Galactic Republic and the Confederacy of Independent Systems, which would lead to a war that would last three years. Prelude After several assassinaton attempts on Senator Padme Amidala's life, Obi-Wan Kenobi was sent to Kamino to investigate and discovered the creation of thousands of clone troopers to serve the Galactic Republic, which was being diminished due to hundreds of planets leaving the Republic to join an organization called the Confederacy of Independent Systems. The clone troopers were being cloned from a bounty hunter named Jango Fett, who Obi-Wan discovered was the assassin. Jango escaped to the desert planet Geonosis with help from Boba Fett, a clone who he had raised as his son, and Obi-Wan followed him there and discovered a large droid army being created on the planet to serve the Confederacy. Obi-Wan was captured and his padawan Anakin Skywalker and Senator Amidala came to find him. Unfortunately, they were captured as well and sentenced to be executed in a Geonosian arena by an acklay, a nexu, and a reek. The battle Arena battle Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Padme evaded the creatures, with Anain even taming the reek and using it to kill the nexu. Several droidekas them rolled into the stadium and prepared to shoot the three down. However, Mace Windu interrupted the execution, holding Jango Fett at lightsaber point. Then, many jedi revealed themselves across the arena. It was then that Count Dooku released his droid army to attack the jedi. Mace Windu jumped down into the arena and joined the jedi as a huge battle erupted in the arena. Anakin and Obi-Wan were given lightsabers while Padme was given a blaster. Anakin cut Obi-Wan's shackles and the they joined in the battle. During the arena battle, C-3PO, who had his head switched onto a battle droid body and vice versa, was sent out to fight. C-3PO was incacapitated by Kit Fisto, who force-pushed him to the ground, and a super battle droid was destroyed and fell on him, trapping him. Likewise, the battle droid on C-3PO's body was decapitated by a deflected blaster shot. During the battle, Mace Windu lost his lightsaber, and Jango Fett flew down and tried to grab it, but failed to and Mace Windu retrieved it using the force. The reek then trampled Jango and tried to kill him, but it was shot down. Shortly afterwards, Mace Windu killed Jango Fett, decapitating him. Count Dooku and Boba Fett were saddened by his death. Obi-Wan struck down the acklay when it attempted to attack him. R2-D2 then arrived and started to attach C-3PO's head to his real body. As this happened, most of the jedi were killed and the remaining jedi were surrounded by battle droids. Count Dooky halted the droids attack and ordered Mace Windu and the jedi to surrender. When Mace Windu refused, Dooky ordered the droids to shoot them all down. It was then that Grand Master Yoda arrived in a gunship, along with the clone army. The droids immediately fired up at them, but the gunships shot down and destroyed many droids in the arena. Surrounding the remaining jedi, the gunships created a perimeter between the jedi and the droids, and several clone troopers stepped out and engaged the droids in combat. The jedi and clone troopers boarded the gunships and flew out of the arena, which was filled with destroyed droids. Desert battle After the arena battle, the jedi and the clone troopers, carried in gunships, flew into the desert to engage the even bigger droid army. The droids immediately started firing up at them, and the gunships fired down and started shooting ta the Techo Union Ships and Lucrehulk-class Core Ships, which held even more droids. Finally the gunships landed and jedi and clone troopers got out and charged at the droid army. The Acclamator-class Assault Ships landed as well, and even more troops marched into battle. Mace Windu landed in an assembly area and was told by a clone commander that there were five units awaiting his ordered. Yoda ordered the clone pilot to take him to the forward command center as the two armies engaged in a brutal battle. During the battle, Count Dooku met with the other Separatist leaders and observed the battle with a hologram, surprised at how quickly the jedi had amassed an army. Nute Gunray suggested that all available battle droids be sent into the battle, but Count Dooku stated there were too many clone troopers. Both armies charged at each other, firing blaster shots. Homing spider droids fired at the clone troopers and Republic All Terrain Tactical Enforcers, But The AT-TE's proved more powerful and destroyed them. Anakin, Obi-Wan and Padme, still aboard a gunship, ordered the pilots to fire at the Lucrehulk-class Core Ships. The pilots complied and fired missiles, but the core ships were so massive that the missiles did little damage. Yoda landed at the Command Center and the clone commander told him that all forward positions were advancing. As Republic dropships dropped more AT-TE's into battle, Hailfire droids started firing at the tanks and gunships. Many AT-TE's, gunships, and clone troopers were destroyed. Despite this, The Republic was gaining the upper hand in the battle. The Separatist leaders attempted to get the starships, carrying millions of other battle droids, back into space and out of the battle. Soon enough, the hailfire droids were destroyed by blaster fire from the Republic gunships, and the AT-TE's were soon able to advance on the enemy again. The Techno Union ships and Lucrehulk-class core ships started to flee from the battle as the two armies continued to battle. However, Yoda ordered the clone troopers to concentrate all fire on the nearest starship. The SPHA-T tanks blasted one of the core ships and it plummetted back into the ground, engulfing both armies in a sandstorm. The clone troopers continued to fight, however, shooting down the disoriented droids. Category:Clone Wars battles Category:Ground battles